pequeño gran tesoro
by donita
Summary: hinata y naruto saben quien alumbra sus vidas , leanlo porfa es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Mi pequeño gran tesoro

Esta es una historia diferente Kiba y Hinata se quieren como hermanos y esto ilumina sus vidas de manera especial.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1 la noticia

Un dia en la aldea de la hoja caminaba una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo Kiba Inuzuka , estaba tan emocionada por contarle la noticia mas importante de su vida su novio Naruto le pidió matrimonio por fin después de 5 años de noviazgo.

Al llegar a casa del Inuzuka, Hinata toco tímidamente la puerta mientras recordaba la forma en que Naruto le pidió que se casara con el .

FLASHBACK

Naruto caminaba de la mano con su novia Hinata, paseaban por unas bellas colinas que eran iluminadas por la bella luz de la luna.

De pronto Naruto tomo las manos de su novia , se inco frente a ella y dijo la frase tan esperada por la chica de ojos plateados.

-Hinata , tu ternura fue la luz en mi universo,quiero decir que fuiste la cereza que remato mi dulce felicidad-

-Naruto-dijo la chica con tanta ternura que el chico la brazo

Despues de este calido y bello momento Naruto por fin pudo concluir lo que había comenzado a decir.

-Hinata quiero pedirte que te quedes siempre conmigo , por lo que te pido que te cases conmigo-finalmente concluyo el chico

Ante esto Hinata solo pudo llorar y lanzarse a sus brazos respondiéndole que si.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y ahora ahí estaba Hinata tocando la puerta de la casa de la familia Inuzuka,se le ilumino la cara al ver el rostro de su amigo Kiba ya que por fin le contaria el motivo de su felicidad.

Apenas Kiba le dijo un hola , Hinata le grito la feliz noticia pues no podía contener mas tanta emoción.

-¡Me casare con Naruto,me casare con Naruto-repetia la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kiba igualmente compartia la felicidad de su amiga por lo que la cargo por los aires mientras le decía:

-Señora Uzumaki-el chico reia a carcajadas,pasado el momento de la euforia Kiba invito a pasar a la chica,ella asintió y ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Hinata,¿Ya le has dicho a tu papá?-pregunto un tanto preocupado el Inuzuka.

-No,pero no creo que se oponga puesto que Naruto es el sexto Hokague-respondio la chica muy segura.

-De acuerdo, entonces digámosle a Shino y Kurenai-sensei-propuso el chico con alegría

-si,si estarán felices de que su plan se haya cumplido a la perfección-dijo Hinata mientras ambos recordaban aquel dia hace 5 años en el que Hinata se hizo novia de Naruto.

FLASHBACK

Kiba Inuzuka sabia que su mejor amiga Hinata siempre había estado perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki , asi que un día junto con su mejor amigo Shino,la mejor amiga de Hinata,Sakura,Kurenai-sensei y Shikamaru idearon un plan para hacer novios a Naruto y Hinata.

-De acuerdo-empezó a plantear Shikamaru –Sakura tu llevaras a Naruto a el campo de entrenamiento en el que se vera con Hinata , recuerda que debes convencerlo para que se le declare ok?-

-SI!-respondió Sakura.

-Muy bien –continuo Shikamaru-tu Kurenai-sensei te encargaras de hacerle genjutsu a Naruto.

Kurenai y los demás solo lo miraban asustados como diciendo y eso para qué.

Shikamaru solo y suspiro y les dijo : -será problemático pero les explicare:

-Hinata, debido a su timidez es posible que cuando Naruto le diga lo que siente ,ella se desmaye o salga corriendo ,por lo que Kurenai-sensei se encargara de atrapar a Naruto en un genjutsu , para que no se dé cuenta de esto, entendieron?

-Si –respondieron todos ante la pregunta del Nara

-Muy bien en cuanto Kiba y Shino , lo que harán es evitar que Hinata escape de decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro-respondieron al unisono ambos chicos

-Ok,hagamoslo!-

-SI!-respondieron con mucha euforia kiba,shino,sakura y kurenai.

La primera en salir a cumplir su parte del plan fue sakura,quien caminaba junto a un rubio que casualmente es su mejor amigo,ambos chicos discutían sobre un tema particularmente difícil y ese tema era el amor.

-Bueno para mi,el sentimiento mas hermoso es el amor , pero el amor tiene muchas maneras de darse –dijo el chico rubio con su característica sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto,pero sabes que, el que quiera ser el mejor hokague de la historia debería de ser capaz de decirle a la chica del cual esta enamorado lo que siente,no cres?-pregunto la chica pellirrosa con malicia pues sabia,los sentimientos del rubio y también sabia acerca de su sueño de ser hokague.

-Tienes razón –dijo el rubio mientras corria a la casa del clan Hyuga.

Sakura solo sonrio ante la reacción del chico mientras suspiraba , -misión cumplida-

Naruto corria hacia la mansión del clan Hyuga ,decidido a decirle a Hinata lo que sentía por ella,toco la puerta con el debido respeto,cuando la puerta se abrió vio un rostro bastante familiar.

-Oh,Naruto-dijo Hinata con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Hinata calla y no me interrumpas!-exigio el rubio pensando en las palabras que iba a decir , la chica solo asintió algo confundida.

-Muy bien Hinata,escucha te amo,no te lo había dicho porque tenia miedo de tu reacción ,pero esa es la verdad te amo y siempre lo hare aunque tu no sientas lo mismo ,pero yo siempre te amare y protegeré,de veraz!-concluyo el chico muy emocionado,sintió que su corazón estallaría en ese momento.

Hinata no sabia que hacer , ella sentía lo mismo que el pero no sabia decirlo,estaba demasiado nerviosa , su única respuesta fue salir corriendo en busca de respuestas sobre que hacer.

Mientras tanto una mujer joven de unos 23 años observava la escena , es mi turno , pensó para sus adentros, de pronto hizo unos cuantos sellos de mano y lanzo un ligero genjutsu a Naruto,quien estaba debajo esperando una respuesta de la timida Hinata,quien ya había salido corriendo,este genjutsu fue de lo mas oportuno puesto que Naruto no notaba los minutos que pasaban es decir es como si le hubieran puesto pausa.

Hinata solo corrió por la vereda que comenzaba en su casa,estaba feliz,asustada y confundida,las palabras de Naruto rebotaban en su cabeza sin dejarla pensar,todo esto que sentía fue interrumpido por unos brazos que sintió que la sujetaban al voltear la cara se dio cuenta que eran nadamenos que Kiba y Shino.

-Sueltenme!-gritaba desesperada Hinata pues quería seguir corriendo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar.

-por supuesto que no ¿Cómo puede ser que Naruto te haya dicho lo que siente y tu hayas salido corriendo, en lugar de lanzarte a sus brazos?-pregunto Kiba bastante molesto

-Sueltame!,lo hice,porque no sabia que decirle , no se no lo puedo creer que voy a hacer si es una broma?-

-No lo es Hinata , Naruto lo dijo en serio-dijo Shino con voz firme

-Ya basta Shino no trates de convencerla,Hinata escucha eres como mi hermanita asi que no voy a permitir que arruines la oportunidad de tu vida,siento mucho lo que hare pero si no me dejas opción lo hare-dijo Kiba desafiante

-¿Qué haras?-pregunto Hinata

-Te llevare a rastras si es necesario hasta que le confieses lo que sientes-amenazo kiba mientras que junto con la ayuda de shino cargaba a hinata de un brazo uno y del otro brazo el otro.

Hinata solo peteaba a los chicos para que la soltaran hasta que se canso y por fin les grito:

-Bien lo hare!-

-Genial,esa es nuestra Hinata!-decian kiba y shino haciendo chocar sus nudillos y bajando a Hinata.

La peliazul caminaba hacia donde estaba Naruto todavía paralisado por el genjutsu de Kurenai,cuando esta vio a Hinata acercarse libero a Naruto del genjutsu.

-Naruto-dijo la ojiblanca completamente avergonzada por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Porfavor dime cual es tu respuesta-imploro Naruto muy emocionado

-Bueno este mi respuesta es que TE AMO,te adoro y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho – respondio Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos , Naruto no cabia en si de la felicidad solo se abalanzo hacia ella y le dio un tierno y calido beso lleno de amor.

Desde ese dia Hinata y Nruto fueron la pareja mas prometedora de toda la aldea de la hoja.

Fin del FLASHBACK

-Si eso fue muy divertido,ah y siento haberte llevado a rastras-rio el Inuzuka bastante divertido

-No te preocupes gracias a ti,Shino,Kurenai , Sakura y por supuesto Shikamaru ,ahora me casare con Naruto-dijo la Hyuga abrazando a su mejor amigo

-muy bien avisémosle a Kurenai-sensei y Shino-propuso el Inuzuka correspondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

Fin del capitulo 1

Próximo capitulo : Mas que mi amigo mi hermano


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

MAS QUE MI AMIGO MI HERMANO

Hinata Hyuga caminaba por las calles de konoha mirando cada aparador de tiendas de vestidos de novia puesto que en dos días seria la esperada boda con Naruto,miraba tranquilamente un aparador hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro,volteo rápidamente y miro la sonrisa de su mejor amigo iba junto con Kurenai y Shino.

-hola-saludo Hinata abrazando a los tres,quería hablar con ustedes

-bien habla-dijo shino impaciente

-quiero que ustedes estén conmigo en la boda asi que quiero pedirles que tu Kurenai-sensei seas la madrina de bodas-pidio Hinata mirando a su sensei , aquella mujer que mas que su sensei había sido como su madre,la había cuidado y querido y sobre todo le había entregado el valor de una madre , cuando Kurenai la abrazaba olvidaba todo y simplemente se sentía protegida.

-Claro que si-respondio la sensei

-Muy bien shino quiero que tu seas quien este en el altar conmigo a lado de sasuke (quien naruto había escogido como padrino).

-ok,con mucho gusto hina-respondio encantado shino

-y,kiba , bueno yo quiero que tu seas quien me entregue en el altar- y es que kiba la había protegido con su vida desde que tenían 4 años y literalmente se querían como hermanos.

Kiba no cabia en si de la felicidad asi que solo respondio-¡Claro hermanita!

-Bien hermano-respondio Hinata feliz de que su casi hermano fuera la persona que la entregara en el altar.

Proximo capitulo :EL GRAN DIA ¡CUIDA MI TESORO!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El gran dia cuida mi tesoro.

Ese dia por fin era 7 de marzo en la aldea de la hoja , el gran dia de la boda de Naruto uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga,en aquella ciudad todo era alegría , y por supuesto todos los amigos de la pareja se alistaban para la boda entre ellos Ino,Sakura,Sai,Sasuke,Kakashi,Shikamaru,Temari,Chouji , Kankuro , Gaara , Lee , Tenten y Neji .

Y ahí estaban todos los mencionados sentados en los asientos de la iglesia , adornada con flores rosas , violetas y amarillas.

Un nervioso Naruto estaba allí parado junto a Sasuke , su mejor amigo , y del otro lado estaban Shino y Sakura , los mejores amigos de Hinata.

La marcha nupcial comenzó , una bella Hinata con un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos con encantadores dibujos de corazones en los costados y un lema grabado en la parte baja del vestido "ante todo esperanza", apareció por la alfombra de aquella iglesia , acompañada del brazo por su puesto de su mejor amigo Kiba.

Al llegar frente a Naruto , Kiba comprendio que debía soltarla que ahora naruto seria algo asi como su cuñado , pero antes debía hacerle una advertencia:

-Cuidala , recuerda que ella es como mi hermana , ocupa un lugar en mi corazón , siempre será mi gran tesoro y hoy te la antrego esperando que sepas hacerla feliz- dijo Kiba mirando a Naruto.

-Claro que si yo la amo, te lo prometo – contesto Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata , mientras Kiba se alejaba para sentarse.

El sacerdote comenzó con las oraciones y llego el momento de por fin jurarse amor eterno.

-Naruto Uzumaki aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad , en la riqueza y la pobreza , en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-¡Claro que si!,deberas-contesto Naruto

El sacerdote prosiguió

-Hinata Hyuga aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad , en la riqueza y la pobreza , en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si acepto , por siempre lo amare!-respondio Hinata emocionada

-Muy bien siendo asi los declaro marido y mujer , puede besar a la novia- concluyo el sacerdote

Naruto miro a Hinata y le dio un beso con tanto amor que podía palparse , Hinata le correspondio y le dijo :

-Ahora tu y yo seremos uno , pero recuerda que Kiba siempre será mi hermano, y ahora tu eres mi vida-

-Claro y tu la mia , te amo!-dijo Naruto besando nuevamente a Hinata , la felicidad que sentía era aun mayor que cuando lo nombraron hokague,simplemente Hinata ahora era su sol y su luz , era su vida y su felicidad.

Proximo capitulo : EL PRIMER BEBE , MI PRIMER SOBRINO!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 el Primer bebe mi primer sobrino!

Habian pasado ya cuatro meses desde la boda de Naruto y Hinata , ellos eran la pareja mas cariñosa de toda konoha , incluso un dia Naruto lanzo varios fuegos artificiales que escribieron en el cielo: Hinata , eres mi vida , y otro dia Hinata lleno la oficina de su esposo , el hokague , de notas de amor, en fin ellos en verdad se amaban , pero últimamente Hinata estaba muy cansada y algo mareada , por lo que Naruto se ilusiono aun mas por la sospecha que ambos tenían , dicha sospecha decidieron comprobarla .

Naruto esperaba sentado en su cama aquel resultado que posiblemente cambiaria su vida para siempre , cinco minutos después salio Hinata del baño y se dirigio a su esposo , ella llevaba una prueba de embarazo y por fin su anhelo se había cumplido.

-Estoy embarazada!-exclamo Hinata con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

Naruto no cabia en si de la emoción asi que se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo con mucha ternura el también lloraba de felicidad, se inco frente a ella y acaricio su vientre , donde pronto sentiría a su pequeño moverse

-Soy tu papá , siempre te protegeré y te amare – exclamo Naruto llorando de alegría

-Naruto , te amo ahora seremos una familia-susurro Hinata

-Claro que si deveras-afirmo Naruto

Pasadas unas horas Naruto debio volver al trabajo y Hinata partio hacia casa de Kiba , claro el debía saberlo después de todo ella era casi su hermana , sus planes no fueron como esperaba pues encontró a Kiba antes de llegar a su casa , y casualmente iba con su novia Ino.

-Ino , Kiba , hola-susurro Hinata

-Hola!-respondieron ellos al unisono

Los tres chicos conversaron sobre las misiones hasta que Hinata se decidio a hablar

-Kiba , Ino , quiero decirles algo-

-Claro , que es?

-Veran…Estoy embarazada!-

-Hinata , tendre un sobrino , genial!-gritaba Kiba mientras cargaba a su amiga dándole vueltas

Y asi comenzaba una nueva historia una nueva familia llamada Uzumaki Hyuga

8 meses y medio después

Naruto trabajaba en su oficina de hokague pero no se podía concentrar solo podía pensar en que en dos semanas nacería su bebe , su mayor ilusión.

En la casa de Kurenai Yuhhi todo era paz y tranquilidad , ahí estaban reunidos Hinata , Kiba y Shino como cuando eran el equipo 8 .

-¿Y bien , que nombre le pondrás al bebe?-pregunto Kurenai curiosa

-No lo se , es que ni siquiera sabemos si será niño o niña , queremos que sea sorpresa

Apenas Hinata completo esta frase sintió un gran dolor en su vientre , entonces supo lo que iba a ocurrir , su bebe nacería en ese momento .

-AYUDENME!, es la hora- grito Hinata desesperada

Inmediatamente Kiba se levanto con Shino y cargaron a Hinata al hospital , mientras Kurenai corria a avisarle a naruto.

Kiba , Shino , Kurenai , Naruto , sasuke , Sakura , Neji , Tenten , Hanabi , Ino y Shikamaru esperaban en la sala de maternidad del hospital anciosos por saber el estado del nuevo Uzumaki y también de Hinata.

Apenas la doctora salio del cuarto Naruto y Kiba se lanzaron a ella preguntándole como estaban ambos , la doctora los miro feliz y solo les respondio:

-Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia – Al oir esto Naruto sintió ganas de llorar , pero Kiba lo abrazo muy fuerte

Al verlo la doctora se arrepintió de lo dicho y repuso :

-No chico , no llores la mala noticia es que tendras que triplicar el trabajo y la buena es que eres papá de trillizos.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos de felicidad

Kiba y Naruto se abrazaron y Kiba le dijo a su casi cuñado:

-Felicidades ahora tienes tres nuevos tesoros , y yo también-

-Claro que si Kiba tu y yo cuidaremos de ellos , trato?-propuso Naruto dándole la mano a Kiba

-Trato – respondio Kiba estrechando la mano de Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 El trato que siempre cumpliré Nuevos Uzumakis en escena

Habian pasado unas horas desde el nacimiento de los trillizos Uzumaki Hyuga , todos los amigos de la pareja se habían ido a descansar después de haber conocido a los nuevos bebes , los cuales eran muy lindos los tres tenían cabello rubio , ojos plateados y la piel bronceada como la de Naruto.

Kiba , Shino,kurenai , Sakura y Sasuke permanecían en la habitación con los nuevos padres.

-Chicos queremos decirles algo-dijo Naruto mientras cargaba a su bebe , la única niña del trio , y abrazaba a Hinata

-¿Qué pasa?-respondio Kiba mientras sostenia a uno de los trillizos

-Bueno ustedes iluminaron nuestras vidas y siempre estuvieron con nosotros por lo que queremos pedirles que sean padrinos de nuestros bebes-exclamo Hinata

-Claro!-dijeron los chicos al unisono

-Bien –comenzo Naruto, Kiba tu junto con Ino queremos que sean padrinos de uno de los bebes , Sakura y Sasuke queremos que sean padrinos de la niña , y por ultimo Kurenai y Shino queremos que sean padrinos del otro bebe.

-Pero aguarden por que aun no han escogido sus nombres?-pregunto Sakura incrédula

-Es que esa será su tarea , queremos que ustedes escojan sus nombres , después de todo ustedes son nuestra segunda familia-dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos pero asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del hospital dispuestos a buscar los nombres de los bebes.

Una vez salieron los chicos Hinata suspiro –No se que haría sin ellos - ,-Ni yo-dijo Naruto recargándose suavemente en Hinata.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados frente a un libro de nombres de chica buscando un nombre para su ahijada.

La verdad no se decidían hasta que leyeron Aika nombre japonés que significa canción de amor , apenas lo vieron supieron de inmediato que la bebe seria Aika Uzumaki.

Despues de tan larga búsqueda por fin encontraron el nombre , ambos suspiraron aliviados y exclamaron:

-"Aika Uzumaki , seras la canción de amor de todos los días de Naruto y Hinata

Mientras tanto Kurenai y Shino también buscaban un nombre para su ahijado .

Despues de una larga búsqueda decidieron que su ahijado seria Ryosuke , que significa algo asi como ayuda buena o buena ayuda, ellos querían que su ahijado fuera alguien que ayudara a todos , como una especie de salvador, asi que seria Ryosuke Uzumaki.

Ino y Kiba tenían bastantes problemas para encontrar el nombre de su ahijado o su cachorrito como lo llamaba Kiba.

Kiba estaba muy orgulloso de su casi hermana , pero también debio reconocer que le encantaría que su ahijado fuera como Naruto ,asi que de pronto exclamo : -Hayate , repentino e imprevisto, asi será nuestro ahijado Ino.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 , final

Aika , Ryosuke y Hayate Uzumaki Hyuga

Ese dia era un 7 de marzo el mismo dia en el que se casaron Naruto y Hinata , pero ahora no solo festejaban su aniversario si no que también festejaban el bautizo de sus bebes.

Todos estaban presentes Shikamaru , Chouji , Lee , Neji , Tenten y por su puesto los padrinos Sakura y Sasuke junto a la pequeña Aika , Kurenai y Shino junto al pequeño Ryosuke y también estaban Ino y Kiba junto al pequeño Hayate.

Hinata y Naruto veian con tanta ilusión a sus hijos definitivamente los amaban y ellos se encargarían de hacerlos muy felices.

Cada par de padrinos pasaba a bautizar a los bebes y después abrazaban a los nuevos padres , hasta que llego el turno de Kiba e Ino , la chica rubia abrazo a Hinata y Naruto y se llevo en brazos a el pequeño Hayate para que jugara con sus hermanos.

-Kiba , gracias hermano te quiero mucho y siempre seras mi pequeño tesoro hermanito, prometo que siempre te querre y protegeré – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a el chico que había pasado de ser su mejor amigo a ser su hermano.

-Hinata yo también te quiero hermanita , siempre te cuidare a ti , a tus bebes y hasta a Naruto, siempre cuidare tu felicidad , tu eres mi pequeño gran tesoro nunca lo olvides – respondio Kiba correspondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

Ahí estaban todos festejando a los nuevos Uzumaki , en realidad Naruto y Hinata sabían que su felicidad se la debían a sus amigos , por eso ellos siempre serán sus tesoros , siempre.

Fin

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y se animen a enviar un comentario y gracias a quienes lo leyeron


End file.
